


I Should Have Told You

by kinfic2



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-03
Updated: 2015-07-03
Packaged: 2018-04-07 10:08:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4259337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kinfic2/pseuds/kinfic2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Short GF for Episode 220</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Should Have Told You

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on my LJ in 2011

      “Brian, I’m sorry. I should have told you about him.”  
  
       If there were ever a time to hold court, to be judge and jury, this was it. He had promised himself not to retaliate, not to spew the vitriol flowing through his veins, not to show how gutted he was. Impossible. Despite everyone’s opinion to the contrary, he really was human.  
  
_"If you prick us, do we not bleed?”_ _©Shakespeare_  
  
       Emotion shredding him like shards of glass, he couldn’t stop the hurtful words that tumbled out. “So, how big’s his dick?” _That’s the way to keep him! Cut right to the chase._  
  
     “That has nothing to do with it!”  
  
     “Since when?” _It’s always about dick, Sunshine! Haven’t I taught you anything?_ _Make your move, Kinney, you gutless piece of shit._ “You’re hard!”  
  
     “There are other things!”  
  
      That was the problem now, wasn’t it? Justin was leaving, lured by promises of chocolate and picnics, moonlight and roses. He could give him those empty gestures, shackle him with the emotional chains that he seemed to want, but he wouldn’t. At least that’s what he told himself. The unfortunate truth, the one he desperately tried to ignore as it niggled his brain under the shroud of attempted sleep, was that he couldn’t—he didn’t know how.  
  
      He spent years shielding himself from hurt, closing himself off from rejection. The scars still hadn’t healed. To open up, even a little, meant opening another door to pain. He couldn’t do it. If that made him weak, made him a coward, so be it. He already knew. He would be, as he always was, his own dirty little secret.  
  
_What the fuck can I do to keep him without selling my soul? More important, what am I willing to do?_


End file.
